An Unexpected Angel
by Flying Redbird
Summary: Elise Durand es una joven que trabaja para la ópera de París. En la noche más importante de su carrera, extraños eventos la llevan a un lugar conocidamente desconocido. A Una historia que nunca pensó que fuera real...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es el primer fic que he escrito en mi vida. Espero que no sea tan terrible. Como siempre, todo lo reconocible le pertenece a A.L.W y a Leroux (por más que yo quiera poseer a Erik).  
**

**Dicho esto y sin más preámbulos ¡Que se levante el telón!**

* * *

Capítulo I: El espectaculo inició

-Elise ¡Elise! ¿Terminaste los detalles de la prótesis? ¡Queda poco para el comienzo del espectáculo!

Otro día, otra presentación… y sí, otro martirio para el pobre Colin.

Llevaba dos años trabajando para la ópera de París. Mi empleo: hacer las máscaras, prótesis y maquillaje para las representaciones teatrales. Amaba mi trabajo, pero siempre me preguntaba cuan molesto era para el artista el estar sentado durante largas horas con múltiples capas de látex en la cabeza… sobretodo si siempre caían en la cabeza de Colin Jackman, tenor principal de la compañía.

-Colin, perdóname otra vez.

-Eli, es tu trabajo y luce perfecto, como siempre. Es más ¡Podría asustar a quién yo quisiera con mi cara en este momento!

-Eso no lo niego. Ahora quédate quieto, faltan algunos detalles con el aerógrafo

Adivinen cuál era la producción en progreso. Sí, finalmente una representación de "El Fantasma de la Ópera" en el Palais Garnier, y en mis manos estaba el mismísimo Erik, el temido fantasma.

Colin era un fantasma increíble, al mismo nivel de la excelente actuación de Ramin Karimloo. Él ha amado el personaje desde muy joven y estaba muy feliz de tener el honor de interpretarlo, y eso se notaba muchísimo. Cada detalle, cada palabra, cada nota parece ser salida del mismo cielo. Su interpretación está llena de emociones y exquisitos matices, de esos que tarde o temprano se llevan el corazón de todos. A parte, fuera del musical el muchacho lleva una sonrisa permanente, tan imborrable que ni siquiera la prótesis y el intrincado proceso la han logrado vencer.

Pasaron los últimos minutos. Al fin había terminado mi trabajo con Colin y la famosa deformidad del fantasma. Sé que sonará raro, pero Colin lucía mejor que nunca con todo puesto para salir en escena.

-Te ves atractivo. Si Christine Daaé no piensa lo mismo dudo de su sexualidad

Él estalló en carcajadas. Creo que eso fue la prueba de fuego para la máscara. Afortunadamente todo seguía en su lugar.

-¡Elise, otra vez con eso!

-en serio, Colin. Te ves irresistible. Después de todo ¿Quién se puede resistir a Erik?

-¿Incluso sin la máscara?

-incluso sin ella ¡Ahora ve a ese escenario y seduce a esa mujer! Pero no mucho, recuerda que tiene que dejarte después de todo

Colin se fue riendo, saltando por el pasillo como un boxeador desbocado saliendo al cuadrilátero. El público lo esperaba expectante.

Comenzó el espectáculo. Las primeras escenas fueron maravillosas. La interpretación de Christine, la de Colin como Erik ¡Incluso la de Raoul era magnífica! El set se movía como si hubiera nacido para representar el fantasma. El primer punto increíble de la obra fue cuando Erik y Christine cantaron "The Phantom Of The Opera". Sus voces conjugaban a la perfección, haciendo sonar fuertemente aquel grandioso tema… pero si eso era bueno, lo que vino después fue glorioso. El solo de Colin en "The Music Of The Night" fue sublime. Cada emoción, cada rasgo, cada minúsculo detalle llegaba con una intensidad abismante. Y la voz de Colin ¡Oh, su voz! ¡Acabamos de empezar y ya tiene a todos a sus pies! Esto era completamente un record.

El segundo punto increíble del primer acto fue el momento esperado de Il Muto. Oh, la risa de Colin llegaba a ser contagiosa, pero era tan siniestra que nadie pudo reír. Si la gracia era invocar el miedo del público, Colin superó todas las expectativas.

Y finalmente el tercer punto increíble del acto: All I Ask Of You, o más bien su Reprise. Otra vez un matador Colin al centro de las miradas, su voz transmitiendo todo el dolor que pudo convocar. Y luego ese canto desgarrador, vengativo, furioso.

Y la lámpara cayendo estrepitosamente desde el techo.

El primer acto había terminado hacia algunos minutos cuando Colin volvió a mi estación de trabajo. Apenas llegó, él me tomó fuertemente de la cintura y me levantó del piso. Luego se dedicó a darme vueltas. Obviamente protesté, pero su risa era tan contagiosa –y a eso me refería- que terminé riendo junto a él como un par de niños pequeños.

-Elise, esta es la mejor prótesis que uno puede desear. No sabes lo cómoda que es bajo todo este conjunto de cosas en mi cabeza. Haces magia, mujer

-Aquí el único que hace magia eres tú, Colin - le espeté – Tu voz conmociona, y sabes bien en el fondo que juegas con cada una de nuestras emociones ¿o no?

-lo reconozco-dijo inclinando la cabeza. Se veía realmente adorable – Y esperen, que aún queda la mejor parte

-no hablas de…

-esa misma parte. "Past, the point of no return"-canturreó- la gente sucumbirá – dijo, utilizando las mismas palabras que luego utilizaría Don Juan.

-Cuidado Colin, recuerda que Christine no tiene que caer en tu juego-bromee

-lo tengo bien sabido- dijo, sentándose en la silla- ahora ¿no tenías que hacer un chequeo de la máscara y todo esto?

Gracias, Colin. Ahora de vuelta al trabajo.

* * *

La segunda parte del fantasma de la ópera había empezado.

Si hay una parte que me encanta del musical, esa es cuando Erik se presenta en Masquerade vestido de la muerte roja. Canté cada línea de "Why So Silent" como si fuera el mismísimo fantasma, y suspiré cuando Colin desapareció súbitamente del escenario. Que escena.

El musical siguió sin problemas. Al menos esta parte no me generaba mucho, pues soy una gran fan de las apariciones de Erik.

Hasta que llegó lo que todos esperábamos.

"Passarino"

The Point of No Return.

Que daría por ser la actriz de Christine Daaé. Esta escena es… inefable.

Tengo que admitir que casi lloré cuando Christine le arrebató la máscara a Erik, exponiéndole al juicio de todo el público. La escena avanzaba frenética. De un momento a otro Raoul tenía el lazo en su cuello, listo para morir, esperando el último movimiento.

Y Christine besa a Erik ¡Se digna a besarlo!

Creo que es mejor callarme.

La última parte del musical ya había terminado, y todos los artistas salieron al escenario. Como era de esperar, Colin Jackman se llevó todos los aplausos de la noche. Su actuación era la gran sombra, el fantasma de todo el elenco, pero a nadie le importaba. Todos estaban muy felices de la hermosa noche que habían pasado en el mundo del fantasma de la ópera.

Colin volvió a aparecer frente a mí, volvió a tomarme de la cintura y me giró una y otra vez. Yo gritaba como condenada, y todo el elenco se reía a montones.

-Felicidades, Colin ¿Por qué no me bajas y así te puedo sacar "eso" de la cara?

De inmediato me bajó

* * *

-Bien. Por favor, solicito su atención - El director Gautier estaba en el centro del salón. En su mano reposaba una fina copa de champaña - Propongo un brindis por este día, un día que quedará marcado en la historia de la música ¿Cuántos querían una presentación de "El fantasma de la ópera" aquí, en su hogar? Finalmente logramos hacer realidad el sueño de muchos, y con un éxito rotundo. Felicito a todos los que pusieron su trabajo para este suceso. Propongo un brindis, y que sean muchos más.

Todos chocamos nuestras copas.

Llevábamos unas horas celebrando. La champaña se había acabado e hicimos un pequeño sorteo para ver quién iba a buscar más. El camino a la cocina era absurdamente tétrico. Incluso quedaban tramos del viejo teatro, y muchos temían pasar por ese lugar. Lamentablemente yo era uno de los temerosos, y mi suerte me condenó. Me tocó a mí buscar las cajas de la cocina.

Me puse en marcha rápidamente. El camino de ida fue relativamente normal. Apenas llegué a la cocina busqué las cajas, las tomé, y huí de la escena. Caminaba por la mitad del pasillo con pasos apurados. De pronto sentí una presencia detrás de mí, alguien que me observaba.

Y de pronto, las luces se apagaron. Pánico.

Solté la caja, tomé mi bolso y busqué mi teléfono. Encendí su linterna con desesperación y apunté a las murallas.

Algo andaba terriblemente mal.

Las murallas no eran del mismo color. El piso era de madera reluciente… y en la pared había un candelabro… un candelabro con velas apagadas.

Corrí por el pasillo. Corrí y corrí sin descanso. Cuando paré, noté que estaba al inicio de las butacas del teatro. Todo lucía nuevo y antiguo a la vez. La araña colgaba del techo en su máximo esplendor, reluciente, gallarda. El escenario estaba ahí, grande como ninguno en la oscuridad nocturna.

Y de pronto una sombra entre las sombras.

Había alguien ahí, podía sentirlo. Podía vislumbrar sus movimientos felinos entre la espesura de la noche, sus ojos brillantes posarse en mi figura. Se escondía con experticia, con suavidad. Casi como… casi como un fantasma…

"Quién eres…"

Y de pronto, una voz aterciopelada me contestó desde mi espalda

"Esa es mi pregunta, mademoiselle. ¿Quién es usted?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, se vienen semanas del mal (?)**

**Primero que todo, voy a agradecer a Sol por sus reviews. Muchas Gracias! Y contestando a tu pregunta: Sí, es mi primer fic, en serio xD. He escrito otras cosas antes, pero más que nada me dedico a mi música -Soy un músico recluso que compone cosas-, así que nunca me había atrevido a publicar algo en FF. Trataré de actualizar semanalmente. Espero que disfrutes la historia c:**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Problemas

El mundo giraba a mí alrededor.

No recordaba en dónde estaba. Solo sabía que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo. Froté mis ojos y el sitio dejó de dar vueltas. En su lugar, las nítidas imágenes de un cuarto desconocido inundaron mi vista.

La habitación era oscura, pero estaba hermosamente decorada. Los muebles eran de una bella madera, finamente tallada, y todo parecía estar en su preciso orden. En ellos, las velas iluminaban tenuemente el ambiente. El suelo estaba cubierto por una hermosa alfombra persa, pero eso no era lo más llamativo del cuarto. Parece que toda la habitación estaba decorada con distintos lugares, distintas culturas. Se podía sentir el mundo en todo el sitio. Las coloridas pinturas de las murallas, las estatuillas, las máscaras…

Ahora recordaba lo que había sucedido.

Me senté en la cama. Parecía que el mundo quería seguir girando, dando tumbos dentro de mi adolorida cabeza. Aún no entendía qué había pasado, y dudo que lo entienda en un futuro. No entendía como parecía estar años antes del mío, en un pasado distante por siglos… ni siquiera entendía cómo había llegado a este cuarto.

Esperen. Este cuarto. Los muebles, los objetos persas, aquel mono con platillos en ambas manos...

No puede ser.

Esta era la guarida del fantasma.

Me paré de golpe y me encaminé hacia la puerta, aún aturdida por todos los hechos. Si esta era la guarida del fantasma, su dueño debía estar en algún lugar no muy lejano, y aquella idea me aterraba.

Apenas salí, suspiré ante la grandeza que tenía ante mis ojos. El salón estaba bellamente iluminado bajo la luz de centenares de velas, y en el medio estaba el instrumento más imponente que había visto en mi vida. Ese órgano era una obra de arte en sí misma, y sus teclas aclamaban ser tocadas.

Lentamente, mis pies me llevaron a un costado del instrumento. Mis manos fueron hacia él, impacientes de tocarlo, de sentir la suavidad de las teclas.

Nunca llegaron.

-Veo que ha despertado, Mademoiselle

Me di la vuelta. Un par de brillantes ojos color ámbar me miraban directamente a los ojos. Ante mi estaba Erik, el mismísimo fantasma de la ópera. Su vestimenta era oscura como la misma noche, y aún llevaba su capa puesta. Fuera de todo lo que pensé ver en su rostro visible, no lucía enojado. Al contrario, llevaba una clara expresión de curiosidad. Una expresión tan clara que se leía perfectamente a pesar de la brillante máscara blanca que cubría el lado derecho de su cara.

Traté de configurar algo inteligente, pero nada parecía salir como yo lo planeaba ¿Qué podía decir?

-Discúlpeme, Monsieur. La verdad es que no sé como llegué aquí

Bien, eso no sonó para nada inteligente, pero era completamente cierto. A fin de cuentas ¿Qué otra cosa podría confesar en estos momentos al fantasma de la ópera?

-llegó aquí en mis brazos, mademoiselle

-No, eso ya lo sé- salté de inmediato en mi defensa- me refería… verá…

-no tengo todo el día

-Espera – vamos, algo tienes que decir – Es una situación increíble y problemática, yo…

-Entiendo – cortó mi frase – ¿Sabe el riesgo que tiene al estar frente a mí, mademoiselle? No es el escenario más favorable

El se acercó lentamente, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos. Yo podía sentir el lazo alrededor de mi cuello en cualquier momento y, sin embargo, no tenía el miedo que tenía antes de verlo.

-Me temo que se equivoca, Monsieur _Le Fantôme_. El estar frente a usted es el menos de mis problemas

-Entonces explíquese. Mi paciencia se acaba

Aquí viene la parte difícil.

-Está bien. Mi nombre es Elise Durand, tengo veinticuatro años y llevo dos años trabajando en la ópera de París. Esta noche era la presentación de nuestra última gran producción y…

-Señorita, me temo que "la última gran producción" está aún en ensayo. Eso no tiene sentido

-¡Ahí recae el problema! – Exclamé, volviendo a tomar la palabra – Monsieur, la producción de la que hablo es muy avanzada para esta época ¡Y eso que se celebraba su aniversario número treinta!

-¿Y en qué año se compuso esta supuesta producción?

-¡En 1986!

Silencio. Un estruendoso silencio abarrotó la sala.

-1986… ¿Cómo cree que voy a creer ese sinsentido? ¡Usted no puede aparecer repentinamente siglos atrás!

-Lo mismo digo, Monsieur. Pero lamento decirle que tengo pruebas de que vengo del año 2016

Erik me miraba cada vez con más intensidad. La llama interior de su curiosidad estaba más viva que antes. Sólo me quedaba una alternativa

Mi celular.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo, saqué mi teléfono y busqué ciertas cosas que podían serme de utilidad.

-Mademoiselle Durand ¿Qué es eso?

-Es mi teléfono celular, Erik

El silencio volvió a reinar

¿Qué acabo de decir?

-Usted… ¿Cómo conoce mi nombre? ¡Responda!

Ahora sí que estoy en un gran problema.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. Aquí vamos nuevamente!**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Lazos

-Mademoidelle Durand ¿Qué... Qué es eso?

-Esto es mi teléfono celular, Erik

El silencio volvió a reinar.

¿Qué acabo de decir?

-Usted... ¿Cómo conoce mi nombre? ¡Responda!

Ahora sí que estoy en un gran problema.

-En ese caso, sería mejor sentarnos en algún sitio. Va a ser una historia muy larga, créame

Erik me guió a través del salón hasta una mesa de comedor, donde nos sentamos frente a frente en las únicas dos sillas que habían. Pasamos unos cuantos minutos sin decir una palabra.

-Monsieur, me atrevo a decir que lo conozco desde hace años. Usted es prácticamente una leyenda en mis días

-¿Cómo supo mi historia?

-Un escritor francés llamado Gastón Leroux publicó un libro en 1976. Aquel libro contiene su historia, Monsieur, la historia de como un genio de la música se enamoró perdidamente de... de Christine Daaé

Oh, Christine. Hasta a mi me dolía pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Por qué no huye?

-¿Qué dijo?

-Usted conoce mi vida ¿O no? Conoce los horrores que he cometido, cosas terribles que van más allá de la imaginación de un escritor

Erik había cesado de mirarme. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y noté como sus hombros temblaban.

Oh, Erik...

-Pero también conozco sus horrores, sus desgracias. No puedo juzgarle ni culparle, ni menos temerle.

-No lo entiende. Mademoiselle Durand, he matado gente en el pasado ¡Asesinado!

Erik temblaba con más fuerza. En ese momento entendí lo que generaba el pánico en sus palabras.

Sus recuerdos.

Me paré y me puse frente a él, mis manos en sus hombros, y lo obligué a mirarme a la cara. Sus orbes, antes incendiadas por la creciente curiosidad, estaban ocultas bajo la espesa sombra del temor.

-Erik, escúchame por favor-comencé con palabras suaves, incapaz de tratarle de usted por más tiempo- Nada de lo que hay en tu pasado me asusta. Sé que cometiste crímenes, pero no puedo condenarte por lo que hiciste. Estabas desesperado, con hambre de reconocimiento, de normalidad. Estabas obligado, no tenías otra opción. Tu vida pasó entre golpizas y humillaciones, y tú... tú no lo merecías, Erik. Un hombre con tantas cualidades, con tantos talentos no puede estar oculto en las sombras. La sociedad te ha mostrado la peor cara, y solo te has defendido, pero estoy segura que bajo la figura del fantasma se esconde un hombre noble, un alma hermosa

-Mademoiselle... no entiende - su voz sonaba conmocionada. Esta era quizás su primera muestra de afecto - Yo no soy hermoso en ningún sentido. Lo único que soy es una bestia. Soy un monstruo, Mademoiselle Durand. Un monstruo

-Elise- Sonreí

-¿Cómo?

-Solo dime Elise

-Elise... -mi nombre sonaba tan delicado, tan especial en su voz - yo...

-Erik, te lo repetiré hasta el cansancio. No eres un monstruo

-Pero Mademoiselle Elise, mi ca-

-No me importa tu cara. La deformidad que tienes no quiere decir que seas un monstruo. Tú has conocido a un sinfín de monstruos, pero tú no eres uno, Erik. Tú no lo eres

Y en ese momento dejó de temblar. En su lugar, un llanto silencioso rompió sus fortalezas.

-Perdón por todo esto - su voz quebrada era apenas un susurro - yo... yo tiendo a arruinar las cosas

-Erik, no digas eso

Mi mano, antes apoyada en sus anchos hombros, se desplazó hasta su cabeza, pasando por sus cabellos cariñosamente. Erik suspiró y no se resistió a mi toque. Al contrario, solo inclinó su cabeza como un animal herido, buscando la comprensión que nunca había recibido.

Pasamos unos minutos así, en un silencio cómodo. Finalmente Erik dejó de llorar, parándose de la silla con una reconstruida seguridad ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto en cosa de minutos?

-Lo siento mucho. Esta situación es extraña

-¿Estás mejor?

-sí, con plena seguridad - Su voz había retomado su humor. Cualquiera diría que había un interruptor emocional oculto en algún lugar de su persona - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Creo que necesitaré mucha ayuda, Erik. Soy una extranjera: No tengo trabajo, ni dinero, ni casa en donde dormir...

-Mademoiselle, no diga eso

-Pero Erik, no tengo donde ir

-Puede quedarse aquí mismo si así lo desea

Bueno, la alternativa era inmejorable. O puedo vivir en las calles, o puedo quedarme aquí, en las sombras, escuchando divinos conciertos gratuitos para órgano.

-¿Qué pide a cambio?

Erik parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Demoró un tiempo en responder, pero esta vez el silencio no fue incomodo.

-Lo único que le pediré, Mademoiselle Elise, es su absoluta discreción –declaró con su voz aterciopelada – La información que posee es muy delicada. Si llego a saber que fue expuesta, usted sufrirá graves consecuencias

Sabía de primera fuente las consecuencias de las que hablaba. Simplemente extendí mi mano con una sonrisa en mi rostro y cerramos el trato. Erik seguía con su rostro dubitativo. Entiendo su desconcierto; No todos los días te responden una amenaza con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso, Erik se desplazó silenciosamente hacia el salón. Cuando regresé, noté que llevaba puesta nuevamente la capa y el sombrero.

-¿A dónde va, Monsieur?

-Tengo un contacto que puede serle de ayuda, mademoiselle Elise. Solo hablaré con ella. Espere aquí, por favor.

Y entonces se subió al bote, y desapareció en las sombras del lago.

En la soledad de la guarida del fantasma, yo aún sostenía mi sonrisa. En lo profundo sabía quién era aquella persona.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, tuve una semana del terror... y me quedan más días del terror! D: . Muchas gracias por los reviews! La verdad es que nunca esperé tener alguno xD. Creo que luego de este cap podré regularizar por semana c:  
**

**Ok, sin más que agregar, el tardío capítulo 4!**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Comienzos accidentados

Erik POV

Apenas subí en mi pequeña embarcación, comencé a asociar la nueva información una y otra vez. Esta era una extraña cadena de eventos desafortunados, y realmente no sabía cómo hacer creíble el asunto. Primero aparecía una joven desconocida en el teatro, y luego me encuentro con su información. Oh, su condenada información sobre mi persona. Sería muy fácil poder deshacerme de ella… pero algo lo evita, y realmente no sé qué es. Pero no importa, nada de eso importaba ahora. En ese momento solo tenía un fin claro, y ese era conseguir una ocupación en el teatro para la señorita Durand.

Subí las extensas escaleras lo más rápido que pude, tomé uno de mis pasajes secretos y me dirigí hacia el palco número cinco. Miré mi reloj. Tomando en cuenta la hora, la persona que necesitaba no debía demorar mucho en llegar hasta aquí. Aquella mujer que dejaba mi salario todos los días a la misma hora.

La puerta se abrió. Estaba en lo correcto.

-Erik ¿Estás aquí?

Abrí el panel. Ante mí se encontraba la inconfundible figura de madame Giry.

-La necesito de manera urgente, madame. Tengo un... un huésped inesperado y presiento que me traerá varios problemas

Antoinette no respondió. Su expresión pedía a gritos una explicación.

-Madame Giry, escúcheme con atención - aclaré mi garganta - Antes de empezar este disparatado cuento, dejaré bien en claro que yo no rapté a esta señorita

-¿Señorita? ¿Por qué aparecería una mujer en tu guarida?

-¡Déjeme comenzar desde el principio, maldición!

Madame Giry calló inmediatamente… condenado sea mi mal genio.

-Esto sucedió la noche pasada – respiré, calmando mis ánimos – Como usted sabe, yo suelo realizar rondas nocturnas a través del teatro. Caminaba por los alrededores del escenario cuando una luz cegó mi visión. Ninguna luz pequeña del teatro es capaz de alumbrar con tanto fulgor. Cuando fui a investigar de dónde provenía la luz, me encontré que venía de un extraño aparato en manos de una mujer. Lamentablemente, ella se desmayó segundos después. Apenas logré articular una frase

-¿Qué pasó con ella? - demandó Antoinette

-Déjame terminar. Como podrá suponer, levanté a la mujer y la llevé a mi guarida ¿Me cree tan malo para dejarla tendida ahí, en el piso?

Madame Giry hizo un claro gesto de negación. Oh, Si supiera cuanta maldad se guarda en mí...

-La joven despertó esta mañana... y me contó una de las historias más extrañas e increíbles que he escuchado

-¿Qué te dijo, Erik?

-Según Elise, ella es una suerte de viajera del tiempo- Declaré con voz cansada

-¿Qué?

-Así como usted lo escucha, Madame, pero eso no es lo más alarmante. Lo más terrible de todo esto es que la teoría se ve, hasta cierto punto, completamente posible

-¿Por qué dices eso? Erik, es imposible viajar en el tiempo

-Ella misma parece responder a la pregunta – me levanté del asiento de un salto y miré hacia el vasto escenario, justo en el punto donde todo comenzó – Su ropa no parece tener nada en común con la nuestra, y el aparato que trae en sus manos, el de la luz, apenas tiene materiales reconocibles. Pero hay algo más...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ella... Ella conoce todo mi pasado, Antoinette, todo mi pasado, desde mi nombre hasta... hasta...

No podía seguir hablando. Si seguía me quebraría, y detesto parecer débil.

-Erik, tranquilo

Respiré hondo. Uno, dos. Varios segundos pasaron.

-Necesito ayuda, Antoinette. Sé que la señorita tiene mucha información peligrosa sobre mí, pero luce tan desorientada que dudo de que ella me delate u otra posibilidad similar. Mademoiselle Durand accedió quedarse en mi guarida, pero necesito conseguir un puesto para ella en el Palais Garnier

-¿Mademoiselle Durand?

-Elise Durand. Ese es su nombre

-¿Puedo verla?

Lo pensé durante unos segundos ¿Era esta una buena decisión?

-Está bien, acompáñeme por favor

* * *

Elise POV

Llevaba varios minutos esperando en la guarida del fantasma, el ambiente en un silencio imperturbable. Me tomó todo el autocontrol de la tierra para no tocar el llamativo órgano del salón, pero sobre él encontré una entretención distinta: Erik había dejado sus partituras escritas a mano sobre el instrumento. Las melodías en el papel no necesitaban ser tocadas para fluir e hipnotizarme. Las notas tomaban un apasionante vuelo en mi cabeza, llenándome de sonido, de luz, de oscuridad.

Quizás por eso nunca escuché llegar a Erik.

-¿Mademoiselle Durand? ¡Mademoiselle Durand!

Me di la vuelta. Esperaba ver a Erik furioso, pero solo lucía un tanto extenuado. A su lado estaba la figura de una mujer, alta, de contextura delgada y vestimentas oscuras y elegantes.

-Mademoiselle Durand, supongo que ya sabe quien me acompaña.

Erik sabía que conocía la historia. Parecía pedirme que yo misma presentara a la mujer.

-Por supuesto- contesté con seguridad- Usted debe ser Madame Giry

Ellos se miraron mutuamente. Erik con expectación. Madame Giry con asombro.

-Ahí la tiene usted, Antoinette. Elise- El fantasma se volvió hacia mí- permítame presentarle formalmente a Antoinette Giry

-Mucho gusto- extendí mi mano. La mujer la tomó entre las suyas

-así que usted es la joven que encontró Erik

Madame Giry me miraba de pies a cabeza. Mi vestimenta era exactamente la misma con la que llegué esa noche: Un par de jeans, zapatillas deportivas y una gastada camiseta de Led Zeppelin. Había sido la única persona autorizada para estar con vestimenta informal antes y después de la gala, y todo porque trabajo con materiales que manchan mucho. Es más, aún tengo restos de la pintura del aerógrafo en mi muslo izquierdo.

-Veo que Erik tiene razón. Su vestimenta no corresponde a nuestra época-comentó, aún con sorpresa

-Sé que la situación puede parecer burda, pero tienen que creerme, yo...

-Mademoiselle Durand, no se preocupe por favor- interrumpió Madame Giry- Haremos todo lo que sea posible para ayudarle, pero necesito que se tranquilice un poco. Tome el tiempo que quiera. Uno se acostumbra si vives con personas como Erik

Erik le dirigió una mirada asesina. Me reí. Era incontenible.

-Bien -respiré hondo- creo que ya me relajé lo suficiente ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo?

Los dos volvieron a mirarse. Esta vez sin miradas frías.

-La señorita me confesó que trabajaba en el Palais Garnier de su época, Antoinette

-¿Eso es verdad? -inquirió la mujer

-Si, Erik tiene toda la razón, Madame - confesé

-¿En qué trabajaba?

-Era encargada del maquillaje de los artistas. Pero eso no era solo pintar caras. Muchos requieren horas de tratamiento para hacer máscaras especiales para cambiar o agregar características especiales de los personajes en toda la cabeza de los actores

Ellos me miraron extrañados. Sé que en esta época había algunos personajes que requerían ciertos cambios, pero nunca cambiarían por completo la estética del artista.

-¿Entonces? – creía seriamente que ellos se quedarían callados toda la tarde si no hablaba

-señorita Durand, dudo que pueda incluirse en esa posición dentro de la compañía, pero aún tengo una posibilidad

-¿Cuál sería? – _Qué no sea bailar, por favor. Todo menos eso. Soy una tabla ¡ni siquiera puedo coordinar un pie con la misma pierna! ¡Paso accidentándome gracias a eso!  
_

-Ser parte del cuerpo de ballet, señorita. Es la única posibilidad ¿Acepta?

La única posibilidad... bailar... en frente de todo el mundo...

Levanté mi mano temblorosa casi como un autómata. El trato estaba sellado. El verdadero martirio había comenzado.

¡Estoy sentenciada al ridículo!


	5. Chapter 5

**... Esto es terrible. Me quedan tres días de clase, y en uno tengo tres evaluaciones ¡tres! . Yo pensaba que estas semanas serían de jugar videojuegos en sala. Extraño los viejos tiempos...**

**Bien, luego de este cap sí o sí regularizo (¡Larga vida a las vacaciones!) Muchas gracias por los reviews! Siempre es un gusto leer lo que piensan c:**

**Ok, vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Conocidas

El común de la gente comenzaría el relato con el típico encabezado "y los rayos del sol atravesaron sus ventanas, invadiendo su cuarto", pero ni siquiera eso se podía decir en la guarida de Erik. Aquí no había día. Solo había un ambiente de eterna nocturnidad. Noche sin llegar a ser noche.

Pesarosa, me levanté de mi nueva cama y miré a mí alrededor. En el velador se encontraba una nota, escrita delicadamente con tinta roja. _Erik._

La tomé con rapidez. Mi mirada se desplazaba por el papel.

"Mademoiselle Durand

Me he retirado por unos asuntos de suma urgencia. Tomando en cuenta su actual atuendo, he conseguido un par de prendas más adecuadas para una dama de esta época. Estas prendas están actualmente en el armario de su nueva habitación. Madame Giry estará aquí en breves minutos. Puede formularle todas las dudas que usted tenga. Junto a su nueva ropa está su teñida de práctica. Recomiendo que use de inmediato la indumentaria, puede ser complicado cambiarse otra vez.

Le deseo un buen "primer día" en el Palais Garnier.

Erik"

Doble la nota. ¿Dónde estará Erik? ¿Estará con Christine? O quizás solo está atemorizando al cuerpo de ballet…

El cuerpo de Ballet.

Como pueden ver, tengo la costumbre de recordar las cosas en el peor momento de todos. Este era el primer día de mi desastre histórico como bailarina de ballet.

En qué me he metido…

Despejé esos pensamientos y corrí al armario. Intenté vestirme sin éxito alguno. Enseguida recordé una conversación que tuve hace años con Amanda Byron, nuestra soprano principal por alrededor de seis años y Christine Daaé en la última producción. Hablábamos de cierta ópera que no logro recordar, sin embargo aún puedo escuchar sus palabras: "el papel es un sueño, pero lamentablemente tengo que usar un corsé. Eli ¡Un corsé! ¡El que creó esas máquinas estruja cuerpos merece el odio de todo el género femenino!"

Ahora cuanto la entendía, y eso que aún no podía abrochar la parte trasera. Si no me equivocaba, debía haber un espejo en alguna parte de este lugar. Erik no está aquí. Solo tengo que salir del cuarto, cruzar el salón y…

-¿Mademoiselle Durand?

Madame Giry ¡Olvidé por completo la nota de Erik!

Actué rápidamente, tratando de recomponer la poca decencia que me quedaba. Luego de unos segundos, y un poco más cubierta, me atreví a mirar a Madame Giry.

-perdóneme, Madame. Digamos que tengo un pequeño problema – una de las prendas que llevaba casi resbala de mi cuerpo. Sentía hervir mi rostro. Creo que bailar no es el mayor de mis problemas después de todo.

-Si quiere puedo ayudarle, señorita – dijo Madame Giry con una cuota de humor

-Por favor, se lo ruego

Madame Giry se puso en marcha. Mientras sus manos expertas tiraban del corsé, cortándome el aliento, yo le explicaba el por qué de mi incompetencia al momento de vestirme. Nos sorprendimos mutuamente con cada nueva información que salía de nuestros labios. Creo en ese momento Giry entendió a mi pobre par de jeans con manchas accidentales. También llegamos a un pequeño acuerdo. Se trataba de mi ropa; podría usar mis prendas "antiguas" cuando estuviera en la guarida, siempre y cuando Erik lo aprobara.

Apenas terminó el calvario de la ropa, no pude reconocerme frente al espejo. Lucía tan… no, no diré hermosa. Solo_ femenina. _El traje se ceñía fiel a mi figura, la cual me atrevo a decir que no sabía que tenía hasta ese momento. Un sentimiento de incomodidad me llenó, mezclado con asombro ¿Esa era yo?

Una vez fuera de mi asombro, Madame Giry me guió hasta la superficie por una ruta que no conocía. El mar de escaleras parecía interminable, pero no importaba. Al contrario, bendecía el camino largo. Los intrincados detalles cincelados en las piedras llamaban mi atención. Todo era tan misterioso, tan hermoso.

-No conocía esta ruta…

-No es muy utilizada. Este lugar tiene varias entradas, señorita. Después de todo, un hombre como Erik debe escapar rápidamente.

Me reí ante el comentario. Claro que lo sé. Ser fantasma en un teatro debe ser un trabajo complicado.

Seguimos el camino en silencio, mirando el arte de las murallas. Cuando vi las pequeñas luces al final de las escaleras, indicando las mirillas de la puerta oculta, un nuevo sentimiento de temor llenó mi mente. Paré en seco.

-¿Está bien, señorita? Luce muy pálida

-Madame, yo… – mi voz se quiebra mucho con el miedo – yo…

-¿Qué pasa? Puedes confiar en mi, muchacha

-verá… – tomé un respiro. Los nervios me traicionaban, haciendo temblar mis piernas – yo… yo no sé bailar, Madame

-¿Cómo dices?

-no sé nada de baile. Simplemente no puedo coordinarme. La última vez que me obligaron a bailar fue en mi escuela, en expresión corporal, y esa vez me rompí una pierna. Tengo miedo ¿Qué pasa si vuelve a suceder?

Madame Giry me miró por largo rato. Estaba atemorizada, pero luego de su mirada analítica me dio una pequeña sonrisa. No entendí ¿Era eso lástima?

-pequeña, no te preocupes. Algunas de mis alumnas llegaron aquí igual que tú. Ven, no haré nada muy complicado. De todas formas, aprecio su honestidad, señorita

Apenas pasamos el umbral del pasadizo quedé deslumbrada ante la vida del teatro. El resto del cuerpo de ballet estaba ahí, vestidas para su práctica matutina. Me dolía todo. Nervios.

Madame Giry golpeó su bastón. Todas las bailarinas se ordenaron.

-Deberían estar practicando ¿Acaso no puedo ausentarme unos minutos? – la escuché reprimirlas. Temblé visiblemente. Algo iba a salir mal aquí – antes de reanudar, debo informarles que tenemos a una nueva aprendiz en el cuerpo de ballet. Esta señorita es Elise Durand, y será parte del plantel desde este momento. Ella viene de muy lejos, así que sean amables con ella, por favor.

¿De muy lejos? ¿Qué quieren que les conteste a las chicas curiosas, que vengo de Suazilandia?

Las chicas murmullaron entre ellas, pero el bastón de su mentora volvió a ordenarlas. Su voz se alzó con una instrucción. Todas las chicas hicieron el paso correspondiente.

Y yo ahí, parada.

Todas me miraron fijamente. Mi rostro volvía a hervir. Retiro lo dicho. La verdadera tortura sí había comenzado.

* * *

Ha sido un día intenso para mí…

Las primeras dos horas fueron un desastre total... A quién trato de engañar, todas las horas fueron un desastre total. No sé como las chicas pueden bailar así, de verdad. Yo no puedo mover un pie, y mis músculos ruegan por descanso. Traté de coordinarme lo más que pude, pero no importa lo que haga, nada sale como quiero.

En el momento del descanso, bien entrada la tarde, corrí a una de las esquinas tras bambalinas y me lancé al suelo. Hecha un ovillo en el piso, recordé el por qué había llegado hasta acá y solo pude llorar. Extrañaba a mi familia, a mis amigos, a la compañía del Palais Garnier contemporáneo. Quería volver a ver a Colin y escuchar sus comentarios asertivos, esas palabras que siempre me hacían reír. Quería abrazar a cada uno de ellos y no podía. Ellos ni habían nacido para esta época…

-¡Aquí estás! ¿Te sientes bien?

Levanté mi mirada. Estaban dos chicas del ballet frente a mí. Por alguna razón me parecían conocidas. Enseguida me paré del piso, limpiándome los ojos. No quería generar lástima. Vergüenza ajena en el baile, quizás, pero no lástima.

-Si, estoy bien – les respondí – solo extraño a mi familia, nada más

Las dos chicas sonrieron. Una de ellas, de cabellos castaños y de hermosos ojos azules, tomó mi mano.

-No te preocupes. Ya no quedan más ensayos hoy, puedes relajarte ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

-¿A dónde puedo ir? No conozco este teatro – Oh, eso si que es una mentira despiadada ¡Conozco este teatro tan bien que sé lo que hay cinco pisos abajo!

-Solo acompáñanos. Meg y yo buscaremos algo para hacerte sonreír

Un clic resonó en mi cabeza. Meg Giry…

-sí, y creo que Christine tiene varias historias del norte que te pueden entretener, Elise

Christine…

Christine…

¡Dios, es Christine Daaé!

Erik tiene completamente permitido amarla. Por lo que veo es una belleza de mujer, y además me trata con bondad ¡Es completamente adorable! Me pregunto cómo será su voz. Debe ser magnífica para haber enamorado así a Erik…

-¿Elise? ¿Nos estás escuchando?

Volví de mis pensamientos. Las dos jóvenes me miraban con extrañeza.

-ah, perdón, es que… – rápido, piensa en algo – me recuerdas a alguien que conozco – mitad mentira, mitad verdad. Bien hecho, Elise

-entonces ¿Irás?

-¿Dónde?

-No te preocupes, solo es nuestro cuarto – exclamó Meg

Apenas asentí, Meg me tomó de la mano y corrió por los pasillos, llevándome a tropiezos hasta su cuarto. Atrás, con un ritmo más tranquilo, iba risueña Christine.

Apenas llegamos al dormitorio tomé asiento en una de las camas, cansada de las prácticas y de las carreras por los corredores. Miré el cuarto. Era una habitación sencilla. Había varias camas, y las paredes estaban pintadas de agradables tonos pastel.

-Elise ¿Has escuchado los rumores? – preguntó Meg emocionada, tomando mis brazos

-¿Qué rumores? – Pregunté inocente

-los del fantasma ¿Cuál más podría ser? ¡Los del fantasma de la ópera!

-Meg, no comiences con eso – Le reprochó Christine. Si solo supieran que lo conozco en persona

-Me temo que no conozco esas historias, pero suena interesante

-sí que lo es. Elise, este edificio está embrujado por un fantasma. Todos los días ocurren cosas extrañas en el teatro, y el fantasma suele mandar notas a nuestro gerente

Ah esas notas… esperen ¿_Nuestro_ gerente? ¿ Lefèvre? O sea que Raoul de Chagny aún no ha hecho su entrada estelar.

-¿Notas? Pero los fantasmas no mandan notas – me estaba divirtiendo mucho con esto

-¡pero él si lo hace! Siempre está mandando notas con instrucciones de cómo debemos conducir _su_ teatro. Fuera de eso, siempre ocurren accidentes extraños durante los ensayos. La víctima suele ser Carlotta

-¿Carlotta?

-Carlotta Giudicelli – agregó Christine – Ella ha sido nuestra Prima Donna por al menos cinco temporadas

-cinco tortuosas temporadas. Si lo hace a propósito a Carlotta, el fantasma debe tener buen gusto

-¡Meg! – Christine volvió a reprochar

-Admítelo, Christine. Carlotta canta como una vaca, perdonando a todas las vacas

Oh, los rumores sobre el doloroso canto de "La Carlotta" no son rumores después de todo.

Miré el cuarto. Estaba oscureciendo. Lamentable, estaba entretenida con la conversación.

-Chicas, me temo que debo buscar a Madame Giry. Se está haciendo tarde – Me paré de la cama

-pero Elise, aún quedan muchas cosas que contar – intercedió Meg

-Meg, me temo que también debo irme. Tengo que ensayar y…

-Otra vez tus misteriosas clases – La voz de la bailarina delataba frustración – está bien, vayan sin mí. Nos vemos, Elise. Christine, te esperaré despierta ¡De mí no escapas!

Christine le respondió con una sonrisa y desapareció del cuarto. Iba a ver a Erik. Lo sabía. Quería buscar a Madame Giry para que me llevara a la guarida, pero ahora no quiero. Estaría sola. Sola…

-Elise ¿No ibas a buscar a mi madre?

Me di la vuelta. Los ojos de Meg estaban clavados en mí con una cuota de extrañeza.

-Creo que ya no quiero. Yo…

-¿Mademoiselle Durand?

No pude terminar la frase. Resulta que yo no era la única buscando a alguien. Madame Giry también me buscaba a mí.

-Madame Giry…

-Debo acompañarte a tu cuarto. Debes estar cansada – se giró a su hija – y tú, Meg, por favor duerme ahora

-Pero mamá, Christine…

-Christine demorará y te dormirás igual, ya lo sabes. Ahora a dormir

Salimos del dormitorio, caminando hacia otra entrada secreta. El viaje hacia el subterráneo fue igual de silencioso. Cuando llegamos a la guarida, Madame Giry me ayudó a quitarme el maldito corsé y luego se marchó. Me puse mi vieja ropa y esperé sentada, acariciando el magnífico instrumento del salón. La noche era pacífica, sin ninguna distracción. Lentamente, el sueño se fue apoderando de mí. Era tarde. Erik no volvía. Por más que lo esperara sentada en su órgano, no podía resistir el cansancio. Apoyé mi cabeza en las frías teclas, cerré mis ojos y seguí esperando.

Pasaron los minutos, pocos, y la espera me venció. Los brazos de Morfeo, acogedores, cedieron ante mis súplicas, y el manto de la noche, oscuro y misterioso, terminó por envolverme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me siento como el peor de los peores D: . Es extraño, pero luego de superar el estrés de las evaluaciones y del elenco escenográfico de Hamlet, no podía hacer nada. Ni escribir, ni componer música, ni dibujar. Todo lo que planeaba simplemente no salía :c . Ahora estoy volviendo de ese gran Multibloqueo. Espero que no me pase nuevamente. Nunca se me había bloqueado la escritura en conjunto a la música D: **

**TrueNephilim: Christine... hmm, realmente no sé qué decir de ella. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que la detesto por dejar a Erik xD En cuanto a Raoul, es detestable por cuenta propia c:  
**

**Pero mucho sobre mí. Aquí hay finalmente un capítulo nuevo :D Y hablando de cosas nuevas ¡Feliz Año Nuevo atrasado a todos!**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Hannibal Comes

Desperté con un dolor horrible en todo mi cuerpo. Miré a mí alrededor y reconocí mi habitación. Estirando mi cuello, me levanté como pude y caminé al salón. Erik estaba ahí, sentado frente a su órgano cargado de partituras. El giró y me dio una mirada de reprimenda ¿Qué hice ahora?

-Mademoiselle Durand, espero que tenga un buen despertar – dijo, como si supiera de antemano todo el dolor que torturaba mi cuerpo

-No es el mejor despertar que hubiera querido, Monsieur Erik

-Eso esperaba – Se levantó del banquillo, caminando lentamente hacia mí – después de todo, el órgano no es el mejor lugar para caer rendido ¿Por qué me esperó?

Lo miré con vergüenza. No sabía qué decir. Ni yo sabía la respuesta… y estos días suelo quedarme sin respuestas. Se supone que debería saber una gran cantidad de cosas. Provengo de un "futuro distante", es lo lógico. Entonces ¿Por qué parece el silencio la respuesta perfecta a todo? Aquel dilema me dejó profundamente furiosa.

Y Erik y yo no somos distintos en el dominante mundo de la furia.

-No lo sé, monsieur. Quizás me sentía un poco sola

-Pudo haberle dicho a Antoinette que le hiciera compañía durante un tiempo

_Touché…_

-Déjeme en paz ¿Ya? No sé la respuesta

-Como usted diga

Me fui a mi habitación, di un gran portazo y me acosté en la cama. No iba a salir de la guarida hoy. No, no pensaba salir de aquí. Salir significaba hacer el ridículo en el baile, soportar a La Carlotta y las miradas de reproche de todo el mundo. No, no iba a salir hoy. Me quedaría todo el día escuchando música con la poca batería que le queda a mi teléfono celular. Era el plan perfecto. Solo yo y las guitarras. Solo yo y _mi__ mundo…_

-señorita, está atrasada para los ensayos

Levanté mi mirada. Ahí estaba Erik, parado, mirándome directo a los ojos.

-No quiero estar con nadie, Erik

-¿Puedo saber lo que le pasa? Despertó hostil esta mañana

-… No quiero ser el hazmerreír del mundo, no otra vez – confesé – Erik, nunca he bailado, solo accedí para poder quedarme aquí, en el Palais Garnier. Sé que no tendría hogar en otro lugar, y dejando olvidada la cantidad de años que separa mi era de esta, el teatro es el único lugar en todo Paris que conozco bien – Mi mirada se nublaba. Estaba llorando – No quiero estar aquí. Extraño a mi familia, a mis amistades – Bajé la cabeza – Mi viejo trabajo me llenaba de reconocimiento ¿Qué soy ahora? ¡Solo soy un intento de bailarina que no sabe bailar!

-Señorita, calma

¡-No pienso calmarme ni subir al escenario! No voy a bailar, punto final

-¡Pero el trato era…!

-¡Qué no!

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando aquí?

Ambos giramos nuestras cabezas. Madame Giry estaba parada en donde antes estaba Erik, mirándonos con seriedad. Con solo un golpe de su bastón logró que ambos recompusiéramos nuestras posturas. Su enojo se detectaba a millas.

-Espero una respuesta – Dijo tajante

Erik tomó la palabra. Su nervio, mezclado con su obvia indignación, se escuchaba claramente en sus palabras.

-Antoinette, esta vez la culpa no fue mía – su voz reflejaba un timbre sombrío. Quizás el que utilizaba al interpretar al fantasma

-Erik, no puedes esperar que yo crea eso. Conozco tu temperamento

-¡Te digo que no fue Erik! – tercera persona. Así que no es un mito…

-ignore a Erik, Mademoiselle, y sígame. Es muy tarde y el ensayo está a punto de comenzar

Miré a ambos y apreté mis puños. Sé que saldría victoriosa, pero esto era injusto.

-Espere

Madame Giry dio la vuelta, mostrando desconcierto y enojo, no sé cuál de los dos era más marcado.

-¿Qué pasa, Elise?

Guardé valor. Vamos, solo dilo.

-Madame, Erik… Erik tiene razón. Yo fui la culpable de la pelea

Varios segundos de silencio. ¿Acaso nadie me cree?

-¿Está respaldando a Erik? – preguntó Madame Giry, impresionada

-no, solo digo la verdad. Estaba frustrada por todo lo que me pasa en estos días, solo eso. Es fácil hacerme enojar, créame

Madame Giry pareció pensar muy bien mi respuesta, casi como si fuera un abogado en búsqueda de una contradicción. Sus dedos acariciaban la madera del poderoso bastón.

-Está bien, le creeré por hoy. Ahora, si me disculpan ambos, una señorita está llegando tarde a sus ensayos.

Seguí a Madame Giry con mi furia aplacada por la derrota. Erik seguía parado en el mismo lugar, viendo como mi sombra se fundía con la nocturnidad de su guarida. No dijo ninguna palabra, pero sus ojos reflejaban algo… ¿Sería un poco de… admiración?

* * *

Una hora de ensayo. Hasta el momento todo iba como ayer. La Carlotta estaba parada en la mitad del escenario, cantando su parte en la interpretación de Hannibal. Era difícil ignorarla, la verdad. Su canto torturaba mis pobres oídos. Siendo una trabajadora del Palais Garnier durante tantos años, nunca me había encontrado con nada semejante. Su falta de afinación, su caracterización casi burda… no, esto no era lo que merecía el público de París, no era ni una pizca de lo que podía recibir.

Ahora estaba Piangi cantando en el escenario, algo mejor que la diva principal, cabe destacar. Un verdadero descanso a los oídos, aunque no podía compararse a mi querido amigo Colin. Reyer, el director de orquesta, paró el acto en seco, su mano golpeando la batuta contra el atril.

-No, no ¡No! Señor Piangi, por favor. "Roma". Se dice "Roma", no "Romá". Desde el inicio del compás, por favor

Piangi comenzó a cantar nuevamente, reemplazando su acento italiano esta vez. El ballet entraba en un par de compases más, pero yo no participaría de eso. Había recordado algo, algo importante. Lefevre se retiraría hoy. Firmin y André llegarían… y con ellos, nuestro "preciado vizconde" Raoul de Chagny. Corrí hacia una esquina y me mantuve oculta en las sombras, mirando las reacciones de los caballeros a la distancia y esperando el momento del importante anuncio del director. El Vizconde no había venido en esta oportunidad, por lo que podía ver. Cuando Lefevre subió al escenario, acompañado de los nuevos directores de la Opera, yo salí de mi escondite y me reuní con las bailarinas. Madame Giry me miró con cara de reproche, pero no dijo ninguna palabra. Solo golpeó su bastón de madera, logrando el silencio del parlanchín corps de ballet.

-Muchas Gracias. Como todos ustedes saben, en las últimas semanas han corrido rumores de mi inminente retiro. Ahora puedo decirles que todos ellos eran completamente ciertos, y en este momento tengo el placer de presentarles a los dos hombres propietarios de la Ópera Populaire; Monsieur Richard Firmin, y Monsieur Gilles André

Todos aplaudieron a los nuevos directores de la ópera.

Luego de eso comenzaron las presentaciones formales, y con ellas, una nueva actuación de nuestra "amada" diva. La Carlotta accedió inmediatamente a la petición de los nuevos directores, premiándonos con una dolorosa interpretación de "Think of Me".

Claro, ella no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Un paso, otro más, repite el estribillo. Todo el decorado que estaba colgado se descolgó directo en la soprano.

Una sonrisa se grabó en mi rostro. _Gracias, Erik._

Meg salió corriendo desenfrenada, gritando a pleno pulmón ¡Está aquí, el Fantasma de la Ópera! Todos se asustaron con sus palabras, buscando al famoso espíritu con la mirada… bueno, todos excepto yo. Yo estaba teniendo un poco de diversión personal.

Lefevre estalló en ira, buscando a Bouquet como si la vida se fuera en ello. Joseph lo miró con desagrado y aseguró no estar en su puesto en el momento del accidente, terminando con un fuerte grito.

-¡Debió ser un fantasma!

Todos volvieron a inquietarse. Esta vez fueron los dos nuevos directores los que dieron fin a la angustiante situación.

-Señora ¡Por favor! Estas cosas pasan

La Carlotta se indignó, aumentando lentamente el tono de su voz. Luego tomó sus cosas y se marchó, llevándose a Piangi con ella. Lefevre dio un paso adelante y dijo unas breves palabras

-Buena suerte, caballeros. Si me necesitan, estaré en Frankfurt

Y luego desapareció de la vista de todos.

-No hay de qué preocuparse – dijo uno de los directores – La Carlotta volverá

Madame Giry se hizo cargo de la situación rápidamente, enfrentándole

-¿Eso cree, señor?

Los dos asintieron

-Muy bien. Tengo un mensaje del fantasma de la ópera – dijo, sacando una carta doblada de su bolsillo

Los dos directores se deshicieron en quejas. Ya le temerían a Erik, no demorarían.

-El les da la bienvenida a su casa de la Opera, y quiere recordarles que continúen dejando el palco número 5 vacío para su uso personal. Y otro asunto no menos importante, señores. Su salario aún no ha sido pagado.

Los directores seguían reclamando sobre la última frase. Un fantasma con salario era todo lo que les faltaba.

Mientras los directores se entretenían en quejas, Madame Giry me llamó personalmente. Junto a ella, me mostró la carta y me señaló el último párrafo, un párrafo que no había sido leído en voz alta para el resto de la multitud.

_"… Antes de terminar, Antoinette, quería pedir algo importante. Le solicito que la señorita Elise Durand no siga sus actividades en el corps de ballet. Créame, mis razones son justificadas. Infórmele de esto y acompáñela de vuelta a la guarida, por favor. Si alguien pregunta de su deceso, diga que ella fue víctima de una lesión practicando personalmente. Nadie podrá dudar de la voz de la maestra._

_Su Obediente Servidor_

_O.G. "_

-Elise ¿Qué significa esto?

Otra vez el silencio se adueñó de mi respuesta.

¿Soy… libre?

Erik… ¿Erik me dejó libre?


End file.
